


Wrangler Island

by SimplyUnderqualified



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyUnderqualified/pseuds/SimplyUnderqualified
Summary: 71.2489° N, 179.9789° W...beacause there aren't enough fics for these two amazing angels.





	

"Hey" an eager yet soft voice called out from behind Helen Blackthorn.

_My mind is playing tricks on me. It's just the wind. It's just the wind... But it couldn't be._

Memories of that same breathy greeting were one of the things that simultaneously gave Helen joy and sorrow, and an endless mix of emotions, on this forsaken land.

_It's almost hilariously ironic, how the voice that used to bring me so much serenity, is what's driving me utterly crazy to the brink of tears._

That voice. It's one that she would never want to forget, from a person she could never forget.

 _Don't cry._ She urged herself as she attemtped to blink the dampness in her eyes away. _Don't turn around or else... You'll only disappoint yourself and then you will cr.._. She shut her eyes and slowly turned her body just enough to peek at the lithe figure not far from her.

_Inhale. Exhale._

Her eyelids fluttered open, eyes finding another, brighter pair with a darker colour.

 _"Aline"_ Helen she whispered to herself in disbelief. _"Aline"_ she called, louder, running towards the dark haired shadowhunter.

"Umf. I didn't think you'd miss me this much. I thought you would be happy to get away from my annoying face."

Melodic laughter filled the air; air that now, as Helen clasped onto Aline, smelled sweeter and felt warmer. Only then did she start to think _This is real._

At that moment, nothing else mattered. "I missed you too but I can't breathe" Aline gripped Helen's shoulder with one hand, moving her away just enough to wipe the tears staining Helen's cheeks using the other yet still keeping her close.

Helen didn't notice herself tearing up but the shock of her vulnerability only silenced her for a beat. Soon enough, she was back to her old self. The guardian of her siblings. The Shadowhunter that always has to prove herself because of her blood. The one who follows all the rules. The one in control and protective when her loved ones are in trouble.

A clear-headed interrogator.

 _"What are you doing here? Are my siblings in danger? Are you in trouble? How are you even here?"_ Helen continued to calmy questioned Aline. That is, until she noticed the wide grin spreading across Aline's face the same one, if Helen recalls correctly, she uses when she's particularly proud of herself. Really, to Helen, the smile seemed more like a smirk.

Aline narrowed her chocolate-coloured eyes at the blonde in front of her "First of all, I know this tone of yours," _What tone?_ Helen was getting impatient but she didn't express this to Aline.

"I am not Ty or Liv or Jules or Emma. I'm old enough to travel to Siberia by myself to see someone I care about, thank you very much. You don't have to talk to me as if I'm your kid and your my parent." Her right hand was still on Helen's cheek and she slid her left one up to hold the sides of Helen's face, pulling it towards her own. They were so close that they're noses were touching. "Secondly, I wouldn't be here if the other Blackthorns needed protection. You know that I'm pretty much in love with them too. And," Now, Aline leaned in so that they're foreheads were toughing, "I think you know the answers to your other questions"

Eyes closed. Forehead to forehead. Nose to nose. Chuckling together. At that point in time, there was no one else and nothing else but them, not just in Wrangler island but anywhere at all. No clave, no Angel, no demons, no Shadowhunters or Seelies. No wars, no cold peace. Only their peace.

In the chilling wind, they held each other together for more than just physical warmth. Softly Helen asked, _"So how long are you staying here?_ " Although honestly, she didn't think she wanted to hear the answer.

Aline disentangled herself from the honey-haired half-fae. She aimed her steel gaze directly at Helen's curious turquoise eyes. Replying in an assertive tone, "I'll stay as long as you have to."

 _"No. No. No you can't!"_ Releasing a grunt of exasperation while clasping her elbows, _"Aline, you can't be serious. I won't let you be caged here with me. I don't want you to be trapped and unhappy"._

"Then don't trap me outside!" Aline pulled her hair at the scalp, nearest to the back of her neck, shutting her eyes; her expressions, illustrating her frustration as clearly as her counterpart's had. Despite this, she explained non-aggresively, "Don't you get it? I won't be happy unless I'm with you."

 _"With me? On this island? Alone, in the middle of nowhere?"_ Helen inquired incredilously. Her arched eyebrow emphasizing her disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? Are you really Helen? I'm pretty sure my Helen isn't this clueless." As Aline giggled on, Helen could only stare blankly. "I would go to the end of the world to be with you. Besides, this place isn't so bad. It's not a cell in the city of bones. Let me tell you something, little-miss-L.A., not everyone is accustomed to scorching heat and bustling crowds."

 _"Why me?"_ Helen burst out _"Why me? When there are other girls out there. There must be Shadowhunter girls out there, ones without downworlder blood to mark them as outcasts"_

"Like I said," Aline cut in with a small smile playing around her lips "I kinda like this place, no sunburns, no crowds. I like the peace and quite and privacy. I like you. All I know is that I do and I'd do anything to be with you; anything to do this" Aline moved forward, ever so slightly. Her hands slipping down from there position where they encircled Helen's arms, to thread her fingers with Helen's. Then, she closed the miniscule space between them.

The light-haired and raven-haired heads parted. Then, Aline whispered with a tinge of melancholy "I know you don't deserve it. To be here. To be punished at all but..." she trailed off for a while. Bending her neck down to rest her head onto Helen's neck.

Her ear pressed near enough to hear the slightly older girls heartbeat. Her breath tingling the other's neck. "Would being with me really make it worse for you hear?" Aline continued.

To which, Helen anwered with a soft caress and shrugged, _"I guess I can think of this place as our own private island. Though there's no beach and no sunshine. I'll always miss that about L.A. and I'll miss Alicante despite the bad memories. I'll always miss my siblings too but at least, a part of my family is already here with me."_ Helen felt Aline's lips curl into a smile, near her collar bone.

_The weather here is always gloomy but with you as my sunshine, anywhere would be home. Any island would be paradise. Even one that's meant to be a prison._


End file.
